User talk:Cyphman
=2013= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cypher page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Emitewiki2 (Talk) 22:53, March 7, 2013 Thanks for coming to help. The reason I'm not on much is because I kind of stopped doing wikis after a while. I'd been editing them constantly for about 2 years. So now I just pop in now and again. I really hope you are here to stay :). — Emitewiki2 (talk) 18:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I will when i can im usually on the kickin it wiki and ill try to get sword of the spirit on more HEY U SHOULD LEARN TO SIGN YOUR MESSAGES (Use 4 ~'s like this ---> ~~~~) ANd I already amde a deal with SwordoftheSpirit for how to get Admin. If you get 100 edits, I'll op you. — Emitewiki2 (talk) 18:05, March 30, 2013 (UTC) 75 100 for Admin You are actually very lucky that you only need 100 edits to become Admin. When more users start coming here, the requirements will begin to increase. I do realize that you and Sword are the only other users here at the moment, but it's not going to be that way forever. I feel that 100 at the moment is an appropriate number to prove that you are at least dedicated to this wiki. Please stop complaining, or else I will make it more edits for you. Also, remember to sign your messages with "~~~~" when you are done. Thanks ;). — Emitewiki2 (talk) 02:38, April 9, 2013 (UTC) What do you want?! What do you want from me?! I'm a busy guy! My family is struggling with which house to move into. This wiki is kinda the last thing on my mind okay? And the last thing I need is you buzzing around all the wikis I'm on like a little mosquito. Can you just please lay off for a while? Or just flat out leave a message about what you want? What's so important that it can't be discussed here? SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 00:08, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok. And please for the love of Glob, sign your posts, you can just hit the signature button right next to the slash through button. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 00:15, April 12, 2013 (UTC) That page The link you left me is no good. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 00:40, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin Maybe he just wanted to get to me first? I don't know. Did you ask him? SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 22:55, April 13, 2013 (UTC) So I hear there's another admin. Sorry, the other day when I got on I changed Sword to admin, I then went to and began typing the message to admin you. Unfortunately, I was then booted off the computer while in the middle of writing it, and I haven't been on the wiki since. So that's what happened, and why you didn't get it the same day ;). Congratulations Cyphman, you are now an Administrator! I hope you use this power well, for now you can: *Edit the wiki background and layout. *Move and delete pages. *Help (and ban) users. *And much more... I am giving you this power on one condition: I want you to try and work on your grammar and capitals while messaging people on their talk page. It doesn't represent the wiki well if one of the admins "taks lik this". Just remember to use commas, periods, and capitalization. Thanks =) Again, congratz. — Emitewiki2 (talk) 14:23, April 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Good job on using your signature after posts. =2019= Animated Adventures Hello I was wondering if you had gotten a chance to see the Bibleman: The Animated Adventures version of Cypher post-2015 since you haven't edited since 2013. talk2ty 20:13, June 22, 2019 (UTC)